Help:Wiki markup examples
Wikitext markup -- making your page look the way you want :This is page , transcluded in . *If you want to try out things without danger of doing any harm, you can do so in the Sandbox. *More information on Organizing your writing -- sections, paragraphs, lists and lines What it looks like What you type ;Sections and subsections Start sections with header lines Note: Single equal signs give the highest level heading, like the page title; usually projects have the convention not to use them. New section Subsection Sub-subsection New section Subsection Sub-subsection ;Newline: A single newline has no effect on the layout. But an empty line starts a new paragraph, or ends a list or indented part. ( disables this paragraphing until or the end of the section) (in Cologne Blue two newlines and a div tag give just one newline; in the order newline, div tag, newline, the result is two newlines) You can make the wikitext more readable by putting in newlines. You might find this causes future problems -- see w:Wikipedia:Don't use line breaks for details. A single newline has no effect on the layout. But an empty line starts a new paragraph. You can break lines without starting a new paragraph. (The HTML tag is sufficient. The system produces the XHTML code .) You can break lines without starting a new paragraph. * Unordered '' are easy to do: ** start every line with a star *** more stars means deeper levels *A newline *in a list marks the end of the list. *Of course *you can *start again. * Unordered Lists are easy to do: ** start every line with a star *** more stars means deeper levels *A newline *in a list marks the end of the list. *Of course *you can *start again. # Numbered lists are also good ## very organized ## easy to follow #A newline #in a list marks the end of the list. #New numbering starts #with 1. # Numbered lists are also good ## very organized ## easy to follow #A newline #in a list marks the end of the list. #New numbering starts #with 1. * You can even do mixed lists *# and nest them *#* or break lines in lists * You can even do mixed lists *# and nest them *#* or break lines in lists '''Definition list' ; word : definition of the word ; longer phrase : phrase defined ; word : definition of the word ; longer phrase : phrase defined ;indenting :A colon indents a line or paragraph. A manual newline starts a new paragraph. * This is often used for discussion on s. : A colon indents a line or paragraph. A manual newline starts a new paragraph. Centered text. Centered text. A horizontal dividing line: above and below. If you don't use a section header, you don't get a TOC entry. A horizontal dividing line: above and below. Links, URLs More information at Internal links General notes: *Enclose the target name in double square brackets -- "" and "" *First letter of target name is automatically capitalized *Spaces are represented as underscores (but don't do underscores yourself) *Links to nonexistent pages are shown in red -- MediaWiki User's Guide: Starting a new page tells about creating the page. *When the mouse cursor "hovers" over the link, you see a "hover box" containing... What it looks like What you type ;Basic Sue is reading the official position (or Official positions). Sue is reading the official position (or Official positions). ;Interwiki linking A link to the page on another wiki (e.g. the same subject in another language) *For more info see m:Help:Interwiki linking. *fr:Wikipédia:Aide. *For more info see m:Help:Interwiki linking. *fr:Wikipédia:Aide. ;Section of page *List of cities by country#Morocco. *List of cities by country#Sealand. If the section doesn't exist, the link goes to the top of the page. If there are multiple sections by the same name, link to specific ones by adding how many times that header has alreay appeared (e.g. if there are 3 sections entitled "Example header," and you wish to link to the third one, then use Example section 3. For more info, see . *List of cities by country#Morocco. *List of cities by country#Sealand. ;piped link Use a pipe "|'''" to create a '''link label: * * Cities in Morocco * * Cities in Morocco "blank" pipes hide: *Words in parentheses: kingdom. *Namespace: Requests for adminship. After you save, the server automatically fills in the link label. *In parentheses: kingdom (biology). *Namespace: Meta:Requests for adminship. ;Links to nonexistent pages The weather in London is a page that doesn't exist yet. *You can create it by clicking on the link. *Have a look at how to start a page guide and the naming conventions page for your project. The weather in London is a page that doesn't exist yet. ;Link to yourself You should "sign" your comments on talk pages: : Your user name: Karl Wick : Or your user name plus date/time: Karl Wick 08:10 Oct 5, 2002 (UTC) The server will fill in the link after you save. You should "sign" your comments on talk pages: : Your user name: ~~~ : Or your user name plus date/time: ~~~~ ;Redirect one article title to another with this special link. #REDIRECT United States ;"Magic" links * ISBN links to books: ISBN 0123456789X (See * RFC links to Requests for Comments: RFC 123 (See mediawiki:Rfcurl) ISBN 0123456789X RFC 123 ;Media links To include links to non-image uploads such as sounds, use a "media" link. Sound Sound ;Links to Categories To include links to a Category page. Category:English documentation Category:English documentation ;Dates: Use links for dates, so everyone can set their own display order. Use to change your own date display setting. July 20, 1969 , 20 July 1969 and 1969-07-20 will all appear as 20 July-1969 if you set your date display preference to 1 January 2001. ;Special pages "What links here" and "Recent changes" can be linked as: and and External links Nupedia, http://www.nupedia.com Nupedia, http://www.nupedia.com Or just give the URL: http://www.nupedia.com. *In the URL all symbols must be among: A-Z a-z 0-9 ._\/~%- &#?!=()@ \x80-\xFF. If a URL contains a different character it should be converted; for example, ^ has to be written ^ (to be looked up in ASCII). A blank space can also be converted into an underscore. Or just give the URL: http://www.nupedia.com. Images, video, and sounds See also: , What it looks like What you type ;In-line picture: * For many projects, only images that have been uploaded to the same project or the Commons can be used. To upload images, use the . You can find the uploaded image on the A picture: or, with alternative text (strongly encouraged) vbgf Web browsers render alternative text when not displaying an image -- for example, when the image isn't loaded, or in a text-only browser, or when spoken aloud. See Alternative text for images for help on choosing alternative text. See Extended image syntax for more options. There is on resizing and other formatting tricks. ;Other ways of linking to pictures *The : Image:Wiki.png *A link to just the picture: Wikipedia Image:Wiki.png Wikipedia Other Media Links -- Video and Sounds Use a "media" link: Sound There is . Sound Media:Example.ogg Text formatting -- controlling how it looks What it looks like What you type Emphasize (italics), strongly (bold), very strongly (bold italics). (These are double and triple apostrophes, not double quotes.) Emphasize, strongly, very strongly. You can also write italic and bold. This is useful in mathematical formulas where you need specific font styles rather than emphasis. :F = ma (The difference between these two methods is not very important for graphical browsers, so most people ignore it). But it may make a big difference for the visually impaired ;-) You can also write italic and bold. This is useful in mathematical formulas where you need specific font styles rather than emphasis. :F = ma You can also write in small caps. If the wiki has the templates, this can be much simpler to write . You can also write in small caps. If the wiki has the templates, this can be much simpler to write . A typewriter font, sometimes used for technical terms. A typewriter font, sometimes used for technical terms. You can use small text for captions. You can use small text for captions. You can strike out deleted material and underline new material. You can strike out deleted material and underline new material. Subscript: x2 Superscript: x2 or x² Most browsers have an easier time formatting lines with ² than with 2 ε0 = 8.85 × 10−12 C² / J m. 1 hectare = 1 E4 m² Subscript: x2 Superscript: x2 or x² ε0 = 8.85 × 10−12 C² / J m. 1 hectare = 1 E4 m² Spacing things out -- spaces and tables ;Using non-breaking spaces x2 ≥ 0 true. x2 ≥ 0 true. ;Using See templates Template:hs1, Template:hs, and Template:vs for more examples See for more information Just show what I typed and tags can tell the server and the browser to display things as you typed them. ;Example: arrow → italics link arrow → italics link ; * interpret special characters * don't interpret special wiki markup * reformat text (removing newlines and multiple spaces) arrow → italics link arrow → italics link ; * interpret special characters * don't interpret special wiki markup * don't reformat text arrow → italics link arrow → italics link ; leading space * interpret special characters * interpret special wiki markup * don't reformat text arrow → italics link arrow → italics link ;preformatted text IF a line of plain text starts with a space it will be formatted exactly as typed in a fixed-width font lines won't wrap ENDIF this is useful for: * pasting preformatted text; * algorithm descriptions; * program source code * ASCII art; * chemical structures; WARNING If you make it wide, you force the whole page to be wide and hence less readable. Never start ordinary lines with spaces. (see also below) IF a line of plain text starts with a space it will be formatted exactly as typed in a fixed-width font lines won't wrap ENDIF this is useful for: * pasting preformatted text; * algorithm descriptions; * program source code * ASCII art; * chemical structures; ;typewriter font: arrow → italics link arrow → italics link ;Show special character codes: → → ;Comments The text between here and here won't be displayed The text between here and here won't be displayed Complicated mathematical formulae \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{x^n}{n!} * See or TeX markup * A useful resource for understanding TeX can be found at the TeX User's Group. \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{x^n}{n!} Special characters Umlauts and accents: (See MediaWiki User's Guide: Creating special characters) À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è é ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô œ õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è é ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô œ õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è é ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô œ õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è é ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô œ õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ Punctuation: ¿ ¡ « » § ¶ † ‡ • - – — ¿ ¡ « » § ¶ † ‡ • - – — ¿ ¡ « » § ¶ † ‡ • - – — ¿ ¡ « » § ¶ † ‡ • - – — Commercial symbols: ™ © ® ¢ € ¥ £ ¤ ™ © ® ¢ € ¥ £ ¤ ™ © ® ¢ € ¥ £ ¤ ™ © ® ¢ € ¥ £ ¤ Greek characters: α β γ δ ε ζ η θ ι κ λ μ ν ξ ο π ρ σ ς τ υ φ χ ψ ω Γ Δ Θ Λ Ξ Π Σ Φ Ψ Ω α β γ δ ε ζ η θ ι κ λ μ ν ξ ο π ρ σ ς τ υ φ χ ψ ω Γ Δ Θ Λ Ξ Π Σ Φ Ψ Ω α β γ δ ε ζ η θ ι κ λ μ ν ξ ο π ρ σ ς τ υ φ χ ψ ω Γ Δ Θ Λ Ξ Π Σ Φ Ψ Ω α β γ δ ε ζ η θ ι κ λ μ ν ξ ο π ρ σ ς τ υ φ χ ψ ω Γ Δ Θ Λ Ξ Π Σ Φ Ψ Ω Math characters: ∫ ∑ ∏ √ − ± ∞ ≈ ∝ ≡ ≠ ≤ ≥ × · ÷ ∂ ′ ″ ∇ ‰ ° ∴ ø ∈ ∩ ∪ ⊂ ⊃ ⊆ ⊇ ¬ ∧ ∨ ∃ ∀ ⇒ ⇔ → ↔ ↑ ∫ ∑ ∏ √ − ± ∞ ≈ ∝ ≡ ≠ ≤ ≥ × · ÷ ∂ ′ ″ ∇ ‰ ° ∴ ø ∈ ∩ ∪ ⊂ ⊃ ⊆ ⊇ ¬ ∧ ∨ ∃ ∀ ⇒ ⇔ → ↔ ↑ Problem symbols: ℵ ∉ ℵ ∉ ∫ ∑ ∏ √ − ± ∞ ≈ ∝ ≡ ≠ ≤ ≥ × · ÷ ∂ ′ ″ ∇ ‰ ° ∴ ø ∈ ∩ ∪ ⊂ ⊃ ⊆ ⊇ ¬ ∧ ∨ ∃ ∀ ⇒ ⇔ → ↔ ↑ ∫ ∑ ∏ √ − ± ∞ ≈ ∝ ≡ ≠ ≤ ≥ × · ÷ ∂ ′ ″ ∇ ‰ ° ∴ ø ∈ ∩ ∪ ⊂ ⊃ ⊆ ⊇ ¬ ∧ ∨ ∃ ∀ ⇒ ⇔ → ↔ ↑ Problem symbols: ℵ ∉ ∉ ℵ Including another page -- transclusion and templates Changing a transcluded file will change every file that transcludes it. ;transclusion :Including the contents of another page into the current page. ;template A special kind of page designed for transclusion. These pages are found in the Template: namespace Templates can even take parameters. When you edit a page, all the templates used on the page are listed below the edit box. Wiki markup examples